Loving You Until My Last Breath
by blessedprincess
Summary: Max and Fang have been dating for 2 years and she's still madly in love with him. But a surprise disease and suddenly when her life has been cut short, Max decides that she will do whatever it takes to make Fang - and possibly the rest of the gang forget about her. Even if it means getting someone new to replace her.
1. Chapter (i)

Max couldn't believe her ears.

"But, honey. Shouldn't we get a second and third opinion before moving across the world to treat Max?", Alexa Green-Ride, her mother asked as she held her father Jeb's arm.

"I-", Jeb started when Max knocked on the door.

"What's going on? Why would we want to move?", Max asked shakily, not wanting to know the answer.

"Honey.. let's have a talk."

 _1 week later..._

"Hey, Iggy. Could you come over to my house please?".


	2. Chapter 1

Max knew something was up. Her dad wasn't usually this quiet. Just as she was about to ask, her dad got up from the dining table.

"Honey, where are you going?", her mum, Alexa asked as she ran after him.

She saw them head into her dad's study before turning to her helper.

 _"Are my parents okay?",_ she asked in Spanish to Rosa, one of her helpers.

" _I hope so, sweetie"_ , Rosa answered while flashing a worried smile at the study's closed door.

Max looked at her watch then nearly shouted in surprise.

"I'm gonna be late!"

" _Sweetie, just leave your dish on the table. I'll clean it later"_ , Rosa said sternly. Max liked to help around in the house even though Rosa and the other helpers insisted that she didn't.

" _Heheh. It'll only take a while for me to clean it"_ , Max replied giddily, rushing to the kitchen before Rosa could catch up with her.

Suddenly, she felt a throbbing pain in her head and she involuntarily let out a scream.

In an instant, 10 of her helpers and her parents rushed to her side.

"Are you okay, honey? Can you hear me?", was the only thing Max could hear before passing out.

25 minutes later, she woke up in her bed with a soaking towel on her forehead and Lily, her other helper standing by her side.

"Max, how are you feeling?", Lily asked.

"I feel a bit dizzy.. wait, what time is it?", Max answered, searching frantically for her bedside clock.

"I'm afraid you might have to miss out on school today honey", her dad's voice spoke suddenly making Max turn to her side.

"What? Dad, no I can't! I have a pop quiz today after lunch!", she whined.

"Are you sure you're fit for school?", he asked looking at her intensely.

"Yes, Daddy. Come on, I don't want to miss out on my lessons", Max pouted trying to convince her dad to let her attend school.

Jeb sighed before nodding at Lily, silently requesting for Lily to get Max ready for school. At first Max wanted to decline Lily's help but after nearly falling over when she got up from bed, she let Lily fuss over her and helped her straighten up her clothes and hair.

When she got to school, Max can't help but think about why her parents looked so sad and worried over breakfast. She made up her mind. She'd ask her brother over lunch later.

"Hey babe. How was Chemistry?", her boyfriend Fang asked sliding in the seat next to her.

"It was fine, I guess. Mr. Ang was a bit sleepy though so for the remaining 30 minutes, he let us do whatever we want", she shrugged.

"Dang, you have Mr. Ang as well? The guy's a monster! Won't stop giving us homework, ugh", Max's cousin, Ari exclaimed, sitting on Max's other side.

"Why did you choose Chemistry then as one of your electives?", one of Max's best friend Iggy retorted in response.

"It was either that or Home Ec", Ari shuddered.

"Home Ec isn't that bad!", Nudge, one of Max's gal pal said in response.

"You're a girl. OF COURSE you would enjoy it", Ari stated back.

"He has a point there, Nudge", Gazzy, Max's other best friend pointed out.

"Hahah, says the guy who's taking Environmental Science as his elective instead of Astronomy", Nudge snorted.

"I took Journalism", Ella added trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm glad you did babe, you'll be a great journalist one fine day later", Iggy responded kissing Ella's head making her beam proudly.

"Ugh, you guys are making me vomit", Max joked.

"Same, babe", Fang grinned high-fiving his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna get another apple", Max said then got up, almost knocking another student.

"I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I'm going", the student apologized without looking up.

"Hey, it's fine! Wait, you're Marcus right?", Max asked getting a good look at him, making him look up at her.

"Yes, how do you know that?", he asked skeptically.

"Oh, we're both in the same class. AP Chemistry? I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max", she answered offering her hand for him to shake which he did.

"I'm Marcus Ollive. I just transferred here from Greenwich. Oh and you can call me Marcus", he replied.

"It's very nice to meet you Marcus. I'll see you again in class next week?", Max said shooting him a smile before leaving.

Marcus was still a bit shocked that he almost didn't notice his new classmate from his Trigonometry class waving at him to sit with him and his friends at the table.

"Whoa. You just talked to Max Ride", Brian, his Trigonometry classmate started with an awe in his eyes, followed by several eager nods from his friends at the table.

"Uh, yes? And her name sounds familiar.. where have I heard about her?", Marcus replied thinking wistfully.

"Dude, who _hasn't_ heard of Max Ride and her family? Her dad is like the richest guy in the world and her mum is like the richest lawyer/socialite my mum has ever read about", Tammy, one of the table occupants stated.

"Really?", Marcus said, his eyes suddenly snapped in realisation.

"But I think when I was brought on the school tour I saw the name Ride too.. is it the same Ride or are they completely different families?", Marcus continued.

"Oh, _my dudeeee._ They are from the same family. This school belongs to Max's aunt, Wynona who is considered to be the monarch of the education sector on the planet and under one of her associations. Her son is Ari, the guy with the silly face sitting next to Max, on her right side. He's pretty smart. But he isn't in any AP classes", Brian explained.

Even though Brian was probably exaggerating about Max's aunt being the _monarch_ of the education sector but after hearing his explanation, only then did Marcus remembered what he read about Max Ride and her family. Max's dad was this scientist who released _so_ many new innovations over the years and has even received a few Nobel prize for his contribution to the science and technology sector while her mom was a very successful lawyer and was considered to be the best in the field, as well as a no-nonsense socialite in her free time who socialised well but not to the extent of being busybody. She had an older brother who is currently at Yale, completing his masters in Marketing.

Oh, if only he knew that he would eventually be involved with her.


End file.
